


Soma one shot

by BrendonUrie910



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendonUrie910/pseuds/BrendonUrie910
Summary: Extreme amounts of fluffffffI'm nowhere near done not even with the first paragraph plz don't read yet





	Soma one shot

maka was reading on the couch, when she heard a loud groan from right behind. Her partner, Soul, flopped down facedown right next to her.  
"So training was that tough, huh?" Another grown. Soul had been training with Black*Star to get physically stronker, but was being worked into the ground by the hyperactive midget. Maka picked up a caprisun from her hiding spot in the couch cushions, and yeeted it at her partner's head. He grunted in appreciation and stabbed the straw in.


End file.
